


candy red aquarius

by superfast_pinetree



Series: Bloodswap [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, bloodswap, bloodswap au, character intro, cjnckjnckjd, lets go into the mind of eridan vantas everybody, may be ooc but this is my take on bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: This particular troll's name is Eridan Vantas.He isn't really supposed to exist.





	candy red aquarius

Sitting in a rather small hive, that happened to be up high on a cliff that showed sights of the sea below, was a troll. Well hell, there were trolls everywhere, really. So it was kinda strange to have some random troll be explicitly shown off in a way like this. But either way, this troll sat there, on the floor of his hive, knees pulled up to his face as he attempted to shield his existence from everywhere and anyone. He seemed awfully upset, but that really isn't the most important thing going on at the moment.

 

The most important thing - well, by somebody's standards at least - was this troll's name. A name does define a person, yeah? And this troll was certain to have one. Why would a troll not have one? But the burning question- what title was bestowed upon this small grey-skinned alien that was sitting in the middle of a clifftop hive? The troll seems to be hesitant of showing of his name so quickly. But he'll bite; it was rare that anyone decided to pay him any attention. His name, to be proper, was Eridan.

 

This particular troll's name was Eridan Vantas.

 

And he isn't really supposed to exist.

 

You see, he wasn't really a normal troll? If he had to be exact and to the point. Well, yeah, he was as normal as it could be on the outside. He lived in a hive, had a lusus, used a husktop- the usual shitshow, y'know. But what set him apart from anyone else was something inside of him. Not that he was sappy or narcissistic or anything, it was just that he has a  _small_ biological problem. Eridan Vantas doesn't really tell anyone this, but he supposes that just this one time, he could sputter out what was wrong with him. Besides, the clues that had been laid out were pretty obvious by now. And that his surname was probably a huge indicator with what was wrong with him, or at least an indicator to a unseen audience. Through a quadruple layer of screens to someone else. But whatever; now he was just rambling. He had to spit it out before it became a problem, anyway.

 

Eridan Vantas was a mutant. With very bright blood. Bright red, specifically.

 

Everyone on Alternia knew that bright red was a big no-no, something that wasn't supposed to happen because jadebloods cull the little things when they're still wrigglers. But somehow, Eridan managed to survive the caverns and now here he was- the ball of nervousness that he is. Most of the time he wonders just how in good god's name he managed to survive, but he's thankful for every waking moment of his life. Even though he'll probably die in about three sweeps, Mr. Eri Vantas doesn't take his life for granted. So it's no wonder that he has so little friends to begin with. Eridan is extra cautious in protecting his bright red veins and beating blood pumper. Hell, it was even harder to get quadrants and overall relationships in the area he lives in. Being in such a rural area - his lusus had the good idea to hide him where other trolls aren't present. Bless Pondhorsedad's soul -, Eridan rarely ever sees anyone physically. Just the occasional dot of a seadweller in the water. So he just doesn't have the courage to scramble up anymore friends than the eleven that he managed to scrape up as of now. Funnily enough, however, is that they manage to be every single caste of blood that there is. Eri still wonders how he got to be friends with some of the trolls online chatting application; them being so high. But he supposes that it's good to have highbloods on his side.

 

Even though he has not met them in the order of the hemospectrum, Eridan knows it would be better to describe them in the rust to fuchsia order. For organizational reasons, and the fact that the earlier said unseen audience would be very confused if he didn't.

 

First, there was Kanaya. Anyone else would describe her as annoying, but really, Eridan likes her. The dark maroon color of her text on Trollian more than likely suggests that she's the lowest blood color- closest to being a mutant like himself. But really, she seems to not really care about her own blood color. She constantly talks about whatever is happening around her; from her lusus in which she calls 'Mother' to the sandy desert that's her home. She also likes to talk about how her surname is pretty rick in history- Megido, it was, if Eridan could remember it right. She's very sweet, that he would come to decide. Someone who even though is the lowest blood acts as if her blood doesn't really matter. Hell, she introduced Eri to most of the highbloods that he came to know. That comes to show how ballsy Kanaya can be, even if she acts pretty nice - but a bit annoying at times. Like mentioned before -. After a while, though, she seemed to not act as brightly. She now is more.. Emotionless, at least to Eridan. Rumor has it that she's dead, which is understandable if he really had to think about it. Whatever it is- the complex wording and walls of texts that now come on his feed when he's chatting with the maroonblood makes her seem not as sweet as before. But whatever. Eridan can mourn his loss of a close friend later.

 

Feferi Nitram was the first troll that Eridan had ever met, and is probably the troll that is closest to him on a emotional level. She's much like Kanaya before her supposed death, except much more chatty and even more of an optimist than the Megido. She seems to never stop talking, really. About anything. Even small things, like the shiny rocks that she manages to find around her hive. It isn't really interesting, but Eridan is too close to really ignore her. Besides, no one else really likes her. Except Sollux, but Sollux was a very strange individual and really? No one really likes  _him._ But back to Fef. He had first met her when he had first installed Trollian, and mere hours after he had got the thing she had showed up on his feed. She was just "looking for people to be friends with and talk about stuff", she had said. Now, Eri would of probably just ignored her right there and then in case she had any.. violent ideas. But just seeing the way she typed made him know that she was probably not out to do anything drastic. And then? Well, it just kind of grew from there, really. She introduced him to Kanaya, who introduced him to basically everyone else, so it was really the bronzeblooded's fault for having Eri know the people that he does. So he's really close. Which means that he likes her, at least. And that is something crazy to say, at least to the worrywart that was Eridan Vantas in the first place.

 

Gamzee is a rather calm troll, to say the least. The first time the mutant had spoken to him, he just introduced himself and then just went on his day as usual. At first, Eridan didn't really like him all that much. He seemed too stuck in reality, if he had to be honest. But it would take him about a perigee to find out exactly why he barely talked to him. Well, barely talk to everyone, if Eridan had to be frank. Gamzee was a farmer. Being into agriculture wasn't really Eri's thing, so it was a surprise to learn that the other troll was constantly busy with caring for two headed goat luscii and growing small crops of food. One of the only times Gamzee talked to him for more than a few moments, he explained most of what it was like. Gam said that he lived near a pretty big city of trolls like him, so he lived by selling food to them and stuff like that. He also said that taking care of goat luscii was pretty cool, despite the psionics from the things being a problem. So it was understandable why he was so rooted in reality. He just.. doesn't have the time for a fantasy book or something. Eridan quickly grew out of his hate for Gamzee Captor, and grew to find him a tolerable friend.

 

Gamzee was the first to introduce Eridan to Aradia Leijon, strangely enough. He said that she was a neighbor to him, and was "pretty motherfucking cool" in his words. He had set her up to meet Eridan on Trollian, and that's where he had seen her for the first time. She was really similar to the first two lowest on the caste; that being Kan and Feferi. But even though she acted like them, she was really into different things. She was less excited, and more grounded. Happy. A bit sassy. Besides, the first thing she told Eri was how she was wearing the pelt of her deceased lusus as a coat. That.. was a bit disturbing. But very like her, he had come to realize. Aradia spoke of death nearly all the time- and as if it was a mundane thing. She said that she doesn't regret the fact that she killed her lusus, or the fact that she kills other luscii for one of her friends. She says that everyone has their time to die, and that nothing can change it. So she just does it. So nonchalant, pretty calm despite her peppy way of speaking words. Eridan doesn't really like her, as he is pretty horrified of the concept of dying. But he finds her okay.

 

After that was Equius Maryam. He's a man of few words- it was an event even if he sent a few words in his jade colored text. But even so, Eridan is quite close to him. He gives off the feeling of being fatherly, and it's easy to see why. He knows everyone in the group. Everyone. Even some of the weirder ones he tolerates. He makes sure that no one is really trying to kill one another, even if some hate one another with a burning passion. He's also is the reason that Eridan got into sewing and making clothes. Oh yeah- he has a big hobby for that. He even made his own grey scarf! Even if it's a bit small and badly made, he still loves it. Equius had told him how to do the basics, and was even a bit proud when Eridan happily told him back about his scarf. When the mutant told him thanks, he pushed it away. He said that sewing clothes is just like engineering, which is what he is supposedly into. Because of all these features, Eridan really likes Equius.

 

After that, came the highbloods. Eridan is certainly more cautious around them, and a bit less.. chatty around them.

 

Right after Equius's jade colored blood came Tavros. Tavros was actually a bit different than what Eri thought of highbloods- the tealblood was pretty nice. He was a bit shy, but after a few days of speaking he really came to open up. He was a bit orderly, and liked to chat about the justice system most of the time. Tav had also said that he was blind, but could hear colors with his weird teal-hearing powers. When Eridan asked him if he could taste colors, he had laughed it off. "I can only, uh, hear them". He said that each time he talked to anyone, he could tell what their blood color was by the way he could hear vibrations. Higher the blood color, the more headache inducing it gets, apparently. Tavros had asked Eridan why he heard grey, and asked what his blood color was. Eridan promptly logged off, felt guilty, came back on and said "sorry." The other troll seemed chill, and joked that he would have to get justice on him for logging off. Tavros confuses Eridan, but he can come up with enough courage to talk to him.

 

Karkat was as snobby as he could be, being a cobaltblood and all. From the very moment that Kanaya made the two contact each other, he was shrieking in all caps about everything that he hated. And Karkat Serket hated  _everything._ He hated lowbloods, he hated highbloods, he hated his lusus, his hated his cobalt sickles, he hated everything under the two moons and honestly? It was annoying. Eridan rarely hated anyone, but if he had to be honest, he would say that he hated Karkat the most. The one thing that Karkat was interested in, though, was history. Despite the fact that both Eri and Kar spat at each other all the time in text form, he still rambled on about the journals in his gigantic hive, and the fact that he was related to the one who wrote the journals in the first place. He spoke about his 'ancestor' like he was the best thing on the entire planet, and it only really made Eridan hate him even more. He was just a snotty brat, like a hall monitor. And having crazy mind powers wasn't really helping Eridan's case.

 

Terezi was strange. Not as strange as Sollux, or Aradia, or even Tavros, but she was strange. She spoke in a dialect that suggested she was always confused, and she certainly was that by a long shot. She constantly barraged Eridan's Trollian account with multiple question marks, and asked so many questions that it was hard for the mutant to even understand what she was trying to convey. You don't really talk to her all that much, but by the other's words it was easy to say that she was, in fact, confused nearly all of the time. It wasn't drugs or anything, she was just like that. The most info you got out of her was that she was indigo - it was easy to tell by the text -, and that she was very weak. She couldn't open up a bottle even if she tried. Maybe that was why she happened to be moirails with Karkat; he could help her with physical stuff and she could absorb all of his rants and screaming like a sponge. Eridan gives kudos to her.

 

Sollux Makara was.... Something. Unlike the other highbloods, who had met Eridan through Kanaya, Sollux managed to find Eridan all his own. He was a lot like Feferi in regards to meeting the mutant troll, but other than that, he was much more different. Sollux would very easily shift through his emotions; from anger, to sadness, to happiness all the in the span of a single conversation. It was kind of creepy, if the Vantas had to be frank, but he could deal with it. Sollux always apologized after his small fits of emotion, but then would completely forget about it and go on another ramble fest. Eridan had come to learn a lot about the guy from these ramblings, and even though he would probably want to learn more about other trolls rather than him, it was still all interesting. Sol talked about his bees, and how his lusus was the queen for the tens of beehives that lived in his hive - he had said most was in his respiteblock -. He had also spoke about his obsession with duality. Two was his favorite thing in the history of the universe, it seemed. He had two husktops, two repuracoons, two of everything. He also talked about being a member of a cult. Which was, kinda creepy. No, not kinda, really creepy. But that wasn't spoken about that much. It mostly came when Sollux managed to be calm, and speak in a less spotty manner. Most of his cult speak was mostly centered around lots of winky faces and 'heh's. Eridan thinks that Sollux may have a crush on him, but he isn't so sure. He's so weird, that this is kinda normal for the purpleblooded troll.

 

Pirates were something that the Vantas rarely ever even thought about, at least until he had met Vriska. She took the theme of pirates very seriously, and loved to gloat about everything she owned that was even slightly pirate-like. She bragged about her ship-like hive, her water-skipper spider lusus, and the fact that she's a violetblood and seadweller like all great pirates before her. Vriska Ampora is so tangled up in bragging and sassiness that Eri, just like Karkat, does not like her. The only difference between the two highbloods is that while Karkat is angry, Vriska is more joyful. Most of the time, she sends Eridan pirate shanties online and happily declares everything about her. But she has the right to, he guesses. She is nearly the highest blooded troll out there. But not the highest there is.

 

That title goes to Nepeta Piexes: the Heiress to the throne of Alternia. Eridan is scared of her the absolute most. Even though it's obvious why, there are other reasons. She loves to roleplay, first of all. But not really in the fun way. She likes to roleplay gore, and sex, and just not things that Eridan likes to see. She also swears so much that it was even jarring to Karkat, who swears a whole damn lot. Not to mention that she also brags like Vriska, but is so much more snobby about it it's almost fearful. Even though she does seem nice on the outside, rest assured that she will do or say something that will make you queasy. Her 'Murder Wall' - as she calls it - doesn't help either. Eridan has never been more afraid of a princess in his entire life.

 

All of his friends kind of freak him out, but he supposes that they're okay. They do keep him company, and make his life on the said cliffside a bit more interesting. But even then, they scare him. Which is why he is balled up on the floor. Not because they said anything particularly weird, it was just that Eridan Vantas gets really stressed nearly all the time about them finding out his blood color.

 

So as he lays there, he lets the silence seep in. At least until his husktop makes the small  _ping_ of someone messaging him. Well, he guessed it was time to talk to one of his friends.

 

It was going to be a very long night for the mutant, indeed.


End file.
